Hermione Granger's First Year At Hogwarts
by Emeycia
Summary: It's her first year of Hogwarts and she's really excited! Ever wondered how Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone went about in Hermione's version? I may have twicked it a bit to add a bit of Draco & Hermione romance...
1. A Letter From The Owl

**Chapter One**

A Letter From The Owl

Hermione Granger came from a family of renowned dentists. She had always been told that dentistry blood ran down her veins, yet she was always seen buried or hidden in a large pile of books. It didn't matter to her if it were fiction or real life, she had learnt since she was six that she was fond of reading. More than that, she loved reading; she embraced its presence like an early birthday present.

She had sat herself down in the 'Grangers' dentist clinic, her bushy brown hair behind her, while she read on about fictional vampires. She read every line steadily, her chocolate brown eyes focusing on the detail of every line. She stopped when the line came to a 'The End.' Great. She finished another book. How she hoped she had at least brought some extras from her increasingly large collection of books back at home.

Her eyes scanned the clinic, the receptionist was horribly busy with phone calls, and her parents were probably too busy with their patients to supply her with any reading materials. Could she possibly borrow a dental book – those sorts that teach us about dental hygiene? She had probably read some already, but it was better than doing nothing.

"Patient 157, the dentist will see you now… room 14 please…" She heard the announcement over at the megaphone speaker. The number-coded box changed from number 156 to 157.

She saw an old man around his forties push out of his chair carelessly, and dragged his feet toward the hall of doors, one which probably led to a 14. The calendar beside her was marked 23rd July, school did seem miserable now – there was no place for education.

There was no way Hermione could stand that hospital smell now, it was getting into her brain, every whiff of it – she could convince herself to stop breathing – seemed terrible. (A/N: Sorry ppls, I have this slight irritation for hospital smells. X) Fresh air was what she really needed.

She took herself out of that chair, with her book in hand, outside. When she walked out of those doors, which led to the back of the hospital, into an alley, she immediately found herself next to a large barn owl. It sat perched on a curtained window's ledge, hooting, its eyes looking in her direction. She jumped for a while, having been surprised by the most strangest of animals – particularly owls which actually come out in daylight.

It had a yellowish colored letter in its beak; it ruffled its feathers, edging for Hermione to go closer. Was it about to peck or bite her? It was a huge one after all, it may attack her. It hopped forward, holding balance on a rubbish bin. It bent down and dropped the letter on the floor in front of her, and swooped off right after.

(A/N: I wonder if its possible for owls to locate people in hospitals…?)

Hastily picking up the letter, she found her name and address on the front of it, no stamp whatsoever. She flipped it around to find a purple wax seal, which showed a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle, which were surrounded by a large 'H'. She really didn't feel like opening it now, there was no name or return address, and many haunted stories had warned her never to go opening unnamed letters. This one came from an owl.

Nevertheless, it was addressed to her, and she was the only _Ms H. Granger_ to have been approached by an owl – it had to be for her. She ripped it open, her face filled with anxiety about its contents, seeing as though it was rather thick.

"Patient 162, the dentist will see you now… please make your way to room 10, patient 163, room 11, thank you…"

She read the words 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY' at the top, in emerald green ink. Followed by the name _Albus Dumbledore_ which followed suit, showing his positions and status. It made no sense, there was no _Order of Merlin_, nor had she ever heard of a _Hogwarts_ school all her life, or she would have been able to read about it in the school world records (she had some free time) .

That's it, the letter was raving mad, someone had definitely given the letter to her as a practical joke. She did not take in consideration how something she had not known, could ever be true. She continued reading anyhow; it ended in a _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._ There was an enclosed list of books, if someone was trying to do her in, they surely took a lot of thinking and convincing.

"Thank you ever so much doctor…" Came a voice from inside the hospital, behind the back alley door.

"My pleasure, my pleasure, I'm sure. I'm going off work in a few moments, there's no need for that. Take care, yes… yes… good evening…"

Hermione wanted to believe it, she wanted to believe that she had been accepted in that magical witch school. The best thing was to tell her father about it – would he be as excited as her perhaps?

"Dad!" She yelped as she bumped the door open, yanking on the door knob every chance possible to get it open, she spotted her father returning to room 4.

"Patient 169, please make your way to room 4. All patients, please pay attention to the following announcement: the dental clinic would close at 6.30, in half an hour… thank you…"

"DAD!"

"Yes, dear. What is it? I've got to make the appointment – the – the clinic's closing early today because of –"

"But this is important! I've been accepted into another school! They said I'm starting in September, can I go?"

"What school?" Said Dr. Granger, taking the already opened letter from Hermione's hands, reading the detail, and eyes shifting from the booklist and the letter occasionally.

"Oh dad, can I go? I mean – this sounds so awkward, but I really want to go, maybe there's this entire world _full _of them, I've read some remarkable ones. If this is a story I'll bet it's the best!" said Hermione, happily. "Plus – there's even this place, to buy books. I've heard of it from some people, loads of children my age enter this club looking place called The Leaky Cauldron; maybe we can try there? Ask around?"

"Maybe calling the headmaster is better."

"Erm, this letter came from an owl, dad. And there's no number for you to call."

"Dr. Granger… patient 169 is waiting for you… proceed to room 4… thank you… Patient 172…"

"I've got to run, we'll talk about it after work, you're mum's going to be hectic, she's never heard of it – but I suppose she'll check it out, maybe sometime tomorrow…" Said Dr. Granger, who was in a rush to hurry back to room 4.

Hermione watched as her father jogged his way back to room 4, her hands grasped on the book and the open letter, the booklist in another hand. This was most exciting. She was entering another school. And this time – it's one with magic!


	2. The Town That Does Not Exist

**Chapter Two**

The Town That Does Not Exist

Her regular books were all thrown aside, she had visited the library for the tenth time that weekend, scurrying through lanes and corridors of books, locating the so-called Hogwarts. The school records were completely empty; there _was_ no Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It hit her like thunder that it could be a joke after all.

Her father, however, hadn't given up hope on her at all, he had asked every dentist or person he knew, about the school. Her mother, though at the beginning reluctant to let her join, had pitched in as well. Other than library visits, they ventured down to London to ask strangers who would pass off as wizards.

"Dad, this is completely pointless." Said Hermione finally, as Richard Granger tapped a shabby-looking man on the shoulder who had a broom in his hand. "That's just another cleaner."

"Well… The booklist did say that _students aren't allowed their own broomsticks_, I figured that maybe the older wizards are."

They walked past a large music store, and a little bookstore, before she stopped at a sign that read The Leaky Cauldron. Anne and Richard stopped abruptly. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

"Not really… Have you actually noticed this place before?" She signaled over to the small grubby pub. "I mean – I've walked past here loads of times… but this has got to be the first time I've noticed it."

Her parents looked as though nothing was there, their eyes automatically shifted over to the record store next to it. Was she the only one seeing it? "Mom, dad, it's right there, can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"That little pub, it's right there, the Leaky Cauldron!" said Hermione, utterly bewildered. She did some quick thinking, what if only wizards saw it? Not that she was a witch, but she was accepted as a fellow student, maybe only they could see it. She immediately pushed her parents in, trying not to catch much attention. The light had escaped the door when they entered, it looked popular. There were more people in there then expected, the barman was smiling cheerfully, wiping off cups and glasses. There were a few more people surrounding tables, drinking and chatting.

The barman had looked up when they entered, he obviously did not know who they were, but his shifty eyes stopped at Hermione, and seemed to have come to a conclusion. "You there – little girl, been accepted to Hogwarts, have you?"

Hermione nodded without question, then noticed the slight smile on his face.

"Off to Diagon Alley, I'm sure?"

Richard stepped forward, "Diagon Alley, you say? Is that a place to shop? Because my wife and I are trying to find a place to purchase our daughter's school books."

"Ah yes – new comers. Muggles no doubt, but nevertheless, come over here, I'll show you into Diagon Alley."

Muggles?

They were led to an empty courtyard walled up, where next to her mother stood a dustbin. The barman took out a long stick about eight inches, and tapped the wall above the dustbin for a few times. The bricks wriggled and formed a small hole, which had grown wide enough for a large archway to appear.

"This," said the barman, showing them the link way to the other side, "Is Diagon Alley, I would show you there myself, but I've got plenty of work back to do inside. Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"ER – no thank you. But if we come into some problems, we'll ask around." Said Anne, looking around the strange angle, "thank you for your help." The barman had disappeared behind the door, and they walked through the archway. The stone walls behind had closed the holes.

Hermione feasted her eyes on streets and streets of shops, looking at the various people shopping in them; many dressed in robes with cloaks flowing behind. She turned to see her parents just as surprised and delighted as she was, clearly they all had not expected a wizarding world to be so complexed.

She saw clothes on display, large cauldrons and even a broomstick in one of them, with many young wizards staring at it in awe. They stopped at a rather strange looking white building, labeled Gringotts. Standing outside was a short little man, about a head shorter than Hermione, who had long fingers and feet. She secretly hoped her parents hadn't stopped just to ask about the place.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Richard, trying not to bent very low to insult the little man of his height, besides, his pointed beard and smart-look had looked as if he weren't human. "Could you tell us where to get schoolbooks for Hogwarts?"

The little man had bowed, then replied in a smart tone, "Muggle-borns, I see. Have you got the correct currency to purchase wizarding books?"

"Currency, you say?" Said Anne, taking out her wallet, "I have at least a few pounds over here… should be enough to pay for them… this _is_ still London, isn't it?"

"Quite right, there. Have you Galleons, Sickles or Knuts at least? You'd need them to pay for the schoolbooks, for your sort of money does not apply to us."

"Is there exchange for our money for yours?"

"I suppose there is, for muggles I suppose." (A/N: There is… right…?)

WHAT are Muggles? Thought Hermione, she had been called a muggle for the second or third time that day. It sounded like racism issues. Maybe muggles referred to humans?

"Come along, we will carry out your exchange rates immediately." Said the man, as he showed them inside the bank, "ask for assistance, at least one of them would help you."

They arrived at a second pair of doors, where words had been engraved. The words looked rather threatening, as Hermione would have put it. Another pair of short men bowed as they entered a large marble hall.

At least a hundred more of short little men were seated on high stools, scribbling and examining various items. There were many scales in which had been placed of large gold and small brown coins. If there weren't more wizards inside, they would have felt very left out. They made for a free counter where a short little bespectacled man was scribbling on parchment with a feathered quill.

"Good day sir," said Richard, "we've had some help from the man at the doorway, we need to exchange our currency with yours… for some gale-ons, sicklers and nuts."

GALLEONS, SICKLES, dad! Hermione held her breath.

From what her father had said, the man at the counter had stopped scribbling and looked down at them. He must have thought they were 'muggles' too. It seemed to sting on Hermione's thoughts.

"I see… new to Gringotts, I presume?"

"Indeed."

"Very well, you will have to make an account and safe, just to store your money in. I will have a key ready for you on your next visit – your safe in check. Please hand me your currency for exchange rates."

Hermione did not focus on how the exchange was done. She had been examining other things, such as her parents' reactions, and why all of the bankers were short and little. "E – Excuse me… sir?" She said quietly.

The short little man looked down.

"If you don't mind my asking, but… who are all of you?" she asked quietly, her parents looked at her, surprised at her for asking a question, then turned back to the man. He did not look offended whatsoever, which relieved her a bit.

"We're goblins." Said the man as he continued using a scale to weigh large coins.

Goblins?

They left the marble hall after a while, the goblin at the counter had handed Richard a bag of money, filled with gold coins, silver and some little brown ones with the help of another goblin.

She stopped at a shop named _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_; they had been treated the same way, though the woman by the name of Madam Malkin had not mentioned anything with them connected to Muggles. Once her robes were done, they set off to buy books, she had been anxious to read them ever since her letter.

They entered a shop called Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione brightened up almost instantly, troubles of being a Muggle vanishing. She saw shelves stacked up to the ceiling where many books stood. They were thick, large, bound in leather or silk, and in a corner, where she heard a woman shouting about _Invisible Book Of Invisibility_, had completely empty shelves. She took out her booklist and examined every single word twice, being totally delighted to purchase them.

She had refused to enter the Cauldron store, being rather taken aback by jars of green and purple, so Richard had to enter and buy it himself. She had also told her parents that she did not have intentions of buying pets, the owls, cats and bats had frightened her off, especially the owl back at the dental clinic.

_Ollivanders _was perhaps the second best place to be, she had been recommended a ten and a half inch long wand, which was swishy and said to be good for charm work, it sounded appealing. She beamed when he told her that her wand would help her very much in her studies. He had then handed her an envelope, saying it was for people _like _her. Muggles again.

Her journey back home was awkward, but the feeling departed when she began reading her _A History of Magic_ textbook, her envelope lay in her pocket, forgotten at the moment.

_---------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters, or I'd be swimming in money._

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
